Living with no regrets
by fireprincessyunara
Summary: leaving with excitement, they soon realize life just sort of sucks sometimes, and with a strange commander who tends to get "sick" all the time and a general who hides more then he should, its up to the boys of the 130th to make things right or die tryin
1. Chapter 1

**Living with no regrets**

This is the story of the 130th legion from the first battle of Geonosis to after order 66.

_ This is the start of our lives, the beginning of a new end, most of the faces we see we may never see again, but I will live this life without regrets._

Chapter one: a story of all stories, the beginning

_ The younglings ran around the temple they cheered and screamed in joy, their heroes returning from a successful battle, children waiting for their fathers to come back, some had signs, others waved their practice sabers in the air, the revived130th legion of the GAR had returned home, with news of the war with the empire, and from the looks of it, as men came down, wearing bright smiles on their faces, they had won, one of the men ran down to his pregnant wife and kissed her, his two kids by her side, and he hugged them, he had lived another day, he had saved his family, it was the best feeling a man could have. _

_ As the celebrations continued, the younglings wanted to hear a story they had heard since the members of the 130__th__ regained their memory, they wanted to hear the story of the brave clones who fought in the war long ago, they wanted to hear the story from start to finish of how the 130__th__ was, before the empire, because after that, they know the story, they lived it. A few men were more than happy to share, one of them being their former captain, now commander Alex, or Lucky as some of his brothers continue to call him. He sat down with his little girl leaned against his right arm, and a baby cradled in his arms, he smiled down at the younglings, and he began his story the only way he knew how, from the beginning._

Alexander was walking down the halls of Kamino; already there was a Jedi visit, which only meant that it was almost time to get deployed, when? He didn't know, and he didn't expect the other command brothers to know either. He readjusted his helmet under his arm and hooked his fingers inside the rim of the white and purple bucket. He had met some of the other command clones, he had a best bud, CC-0078, also known as Zero, his number? He forgot his number, and he had to think hard in order to remember it, CC-1366, ah that was it, and this time he didn't have to look at his tags to find out. unlike the rest of his brothers, he had a real name, and a last, though he was never allowed to say so, everyone believed that one of the trainers had taken a liking with him, and named him Alexander, but that was only a cover for not only himself but his beloved mother, the Kaminoan female known as Cath Da. A smile spread across his tanned face as he remembered the many times Cath had saved his shebs, or chased his nightmares away when he was a child, he would miss her.

"Hey Alex where the hell are you going, walking so fast?" a brother asked, Alex turned his head and looked at who it was; it was his hatch mate, and squad mate, Doc. Now unlike Alex who's military cut hair still had a little bounce in it, Doc allowed his hair to grow out a bit more, no one bothered him, it was still at regulation length, their other brother, spaz, was nearly reconditioned for his fit over his hair, wanting to let it grow out to how Boba had his, and if it wasn't for Cath he would have.

"I'm going to talk to mother before I get to my legion," Alex smiled; he didn't care if he called Cath Da mother in front of his closest brother.

"Tell her Doc said 'hi' will ya?" he asked.

"Why don't you tell her yourself?"

"Spaz hurt a few more brothers on 'accident', I need to treat them, the Kaminoans think that it's a good time to practice once again," Doc shrugged. "they could have gotten any other clone medic, but they demanded that I come," he added a little bit of pride in his voice, Alex rolled his eyes, he knew that his brother was a bit of a show off when it came down to medical feats, he was probably as smart as any one of those long necks if they gave him proper training, you know, to be an actual doctor and not just some guy to lie to you while your dying, and then give you some pain killers as your ribs are sticking out of your chest.

"Good luck with that one," Alex laughed, then the two split up, Alex went straight towards the cadet barracks, while Doc went down the right hall towards the medbay.

He hadn't even walked through the door when his comlink went off.

"This is CC-1366," he answered.

"Captain, get to your ship, it is time," came the voice of a Kaminoan.

"Sir Yes sir," was Alex's reply he turned it off and groaned, Cath Da walked over to him and wrapped her long slender arms around her son.

"I heard, you will be leaving today," she said sadly.

"Yeah, I am, but I promise that I'll call, every time I get a chance, alright mom?" Alex asked as he turned around and hugged Cath back.

"take care of your brothers, they are relying on you to lead them," Cath smiled as she broke the hug, "be careful," she added, knowing Alex far too well to know that he was anything but careful.

"I will, I'll be sure to that my brothers are safe, and don't worry aren't I always careful?" he asked as he waved goodbye and ran to the docks where his men were waiting for him.

Alexander met up with his hatch mate Spaz, he got lucky today, they were going to demote him, but with the sudden call, he was spared, and as they walked into formation, they couldn't help but feel excited for the battle to come.

"You're going to die first, just letting you know," Spaz chuckled.

"Only because you're the one who shot me," Lucky laughed.

"I like you and all, and you're my best friend, but if we are being chased by tinnies I'm tripping you," Spaz said jokingly.

"Not if I trip you first."

"will the two of you behave seriously, you're making a fool of yourself, and we haven't even left!" came in another voice, the two turned their heads to see CT-1443, also known as Kane, but everyone knew him as the hero, since he tended to pull out the heroics when one of his men got hit, but he preferred the name Kane.

"Your one to talk," Alex started. "Alright boys let's get in, we have a war to fight!" Alex called out through the private com channel as he took the lead and marched forward, into the cruiser, the thing was huge, and as they got on they were greeted by a republic admiral.

"Welcome Boys, to the leviathan, I'm Admiral Hatch, and we don't have time for all the details, everyone get on, so we can lift off and head over to Geonosis," he smiled, he was tall, built and had military cut black hair, dark brown eyes stared at the T shaped visors of the troopers, as he spoke, and he had his lips tilted into kind of smirk.

As they left Kamino, and headed into hyperspace for Geonosis, he and a few others started to give the grand tour, it was about an hour or more till they were able to get into their assigned rooms, Alex got a room to himself, and he noticed that there was another empty room next to his, and he wondered who would go there.

"Either a clone commander, or a Jedi general's padawan," Doc said as he came into the room to talk to his brother.

"I swear you're a Jedi," Alex huffed after he calmed himself from his recent scare. "So, do you think we'll get a female general and commander, or male?" he asked.

"First off, I'm not a Jedi, it doesn't take a Jedi to know what you're thinking my brother, and second, it wouldn't matter, if it was female it's just a constant reminder that we can't touch her," doc explained, then with a light shrug he said his goodbyes, and mumbled how he would be spending a lot of time in the medbay, and that he should just get a private cot there so he could sleep.

Alex laughed and shook his head, but something was bothering him, and it wasn't what gender their superior officer will be, but something about the battle they were heading for, something about that planet was bugging him, so he decided to take the time and see if he had any notes on it in his datapad, he should, he paid close enough attention to the slicers to hack into the main computer and grab the data he needed. He propped himself against his wall, the standard issue pillow was placed behind his back, and he had found his favorite reading position.

Spaz was stuck with Kane and his hatch mate Drill, along with a few other clones, whom he hadn't had the time, or the will power to know, but he felt that it was needed since he would be spending most of his life in this ship, and if they lived long, so will they, however he didn't talk, he didn't need to, Kane and Drill did all the talking. He found out that the one who was sleeping under his bunk was known as kickback, there was a pilot in the top bunk in front of him named Zack, and there was a few others, he got their names, repeated them once in his head then laid back down, he wasn't tired, he was bored. He guessed he could check his blasters, make sure that the charges were in, maybe clean it, but he had done that before he had lined up to go into the ship, how dirty can a blaster get in fifteen minutes while on the cleanest planet known to man? Not much, he concluded.

"Hey CC-1235, what about you, you haven't said anything," the one called Meh, who was bunked under Zack, asked.

"Spaz," he said not turning to see his brother, then again, he didn't know him all that well, so to Spaz, Meh wasn't his brother, not until he felt like Meh was. "I would prefer it if you called me by my name," he added turning his head slightly to see a face that could have been his, rather it was, just on someone else.

"Why do they call you spaz?" Meh asked.

"Why do they call you Meh?"

"It's something I say a lot, and you know not many clones say meh," he smiled brightly somewhat proud of it.

"I see," was all that Spaz said then turned around in his bed once again, going for the datapad leaned up on the metal wall.

Doc sighed as he familiarized himself with the medbay, he didn't care if people thought it was weird, or unnecessary, he knew in his own mind that not every medbay was the same, and he preferred to get his surroundings. As he walked around the large room, he took notes on what was different here, for example the bandages were in the top drawer to the right, in the medbay on Kamino it was in the left pantry drawer in the back of the room, he made inventory, and once he was satisfied with his list, and after double checking it, he sat down on a bed and sighed. In a way he hated his job, he hated the fact that today he will be seeing so many men in this room, but his worst fear, other than him being the reason that a brother died, was that they left behind any of his brothers, he didn't know if he could stomach that.

_Of course you can Doc, you're a clone, you're made to be able to handle all that crap, and we were made to handle all that crap and more._ He thought to himself. Finding some reassurance he double checked his datapad, and hooked it onto his belt, and then he walked out of the medbay and to the mess, he would need to get something in his stomach.

_You ate not that long ago, why the hell are you hungry again?_ He asked himself as he grabbed a tray and went down the small line of brothers who had the same idea as he did. The gray mush they called food was splattered onto his gray tray, and looked down at it and sighed.

"What's the point in showing us what kinds of food Coruscant has, if all we get is this mush?"

"The real question is why the hell we need knives for the mush, and plates, serve it up in a bowel and call it oatmeal," said another brother who was at Doc's right. He looked at Doc and held his hand out. "Prank," he introduced.

"Doc," Doc smiled and shook his hand. "Your new, never seen you with the others before."

"Most of us are, the 130th got rearranged for the thousandth time, I was once part of the 777th, but uh, this is more fun, being demolition, and all, this legion suits me, since we are supposed to be support," Prank shrugged and laughed.

"we are supposed to be helping civilians, and be back up when we are needed, but we can do whatever job we are asked to do," Doc smiled it was nice to meet new people, he hoped that Prank would out live this war, or at least come back alive, he could live with himself if he saved a brother from certain death.

"You're thinking about the battle?" Prank asked.

"Yeah, it's hard not to, I get this bad feeling that people I know will die and I won't be able to do anything about it," Doc sighed.

"That's because it's a war, people die in wars, and that's the reality of it, I mean we go through simulations, and yeah brothers die sometimes, but I guess I can understand, it's our first mission, it's going to be tough.

"Are you sure you don't want to come, I could use the help," a thin human male with yellowish skin asked, his black eyes slanted as he stared at the girl in the cockpit of his fighter. He held out his hand to her.

She shook her head her black wavy hair bouncing and hitting her face as she moved. "No way there are bugs on that planet, I am not leaving this ship," she said turning her noes up and crossing her arms.

"Angel, it's not that bad, it's just Geonosians, it's that bad," he smiled.

"They are bug like people right?"

"Yeah."

"then I'm not going, I'll monitor in space, but I won't be caught dead stepping on their sands, so master, have a nice day, and be careful," Angel said and with that she closed the dome of the fighter and took off, waving goodbye to her master. He shook his head and left to meet up with the other Jedi. Soo wondered if he was the only one who had left their padawans behind for this mission, would make sense, don't want any padawans dyeing now would we?


	2. passing by

**AN: sorry that this chapter took so long to get up, hope you enjoy it. i also enjoy comments, it keeps me going on stories and all.**

Chapter 2: passing by.

Master Soo continued down the sandy pathway that led to the coliseum where the other Jedi were to meet at, they would sneak in, when they would least be expected, they would wait, and they would strike, freeing their fellow Jedi, and the senator of Naboo. They had already went over the plan, Soo however was wishing that Angel was with him, her constant insults of the plant would take his mind off of things, her silly jokes, and the fact that she hates insects of any kind was amusing. He shook his head, he had to focus, if he didn't he would lose himself, and he wouldn't return to Angel, he couldn't do that to the girl, not after her father died, he wouldn't leave her alone, she was too fragile to be left alone. The coliseum was the same sandy color as the sands that he walked on, he hated it, and smiled at his own contradiction, how could he hate a color he so freely wore?

"Because I have to," Soo concluded, but that wasn't true, there were other earthy colors he could have chosen, it didn't have to be light brown, dark brown and sandy brown. He sighed and decided to think of something more pleasant. Walking into the building was the easy part, keeping himself hidden from any force sensitive was the hard part, before he closed his eyes to concentrate he reached out to touch Shaak Ti, they had been friends since the beginning of their training, he hadn't seen her in years, well six to be exact, and he had missed her dearly, he felt her touch him in return, and they exchanged feelings of joy, and longing for a brief second before they had to hide. "We will catch up later, stay safe," he whispered pulling the hood of his cloak closer to his head.

* * *

><p>"How much longer till we reach Geonosis?" Spaz asked a little annoyed with how slow this was going.<p>

"Soon brother, at most thirty standard minutes, just sit down and wait," Doc hissed.

Spaz didn't say anything; he just sighed and took a seat on one of the med beds that was placed in front of Doc's 'office'. He laid back and sighed deeply, he didn't care what Doc would say he was far to bored to care.

"Try perfecting your aim, so then I won't end up with more people in this medbay then normal," Doc offered.

"It's a war you're going to end up with more injured then you are used to back home," Spaz sighed as he started counting the lights that hung in the ceiling,

"That doesn't mean you could add to it," Doc countered. "I only have a limited amount of medical supplies, I don't want this ship to make any pit stops because a brother likes to use friendly fire on others who don't follow orders."

"It's their fault, out there, if you don't follow orders your dead."

Doc rolled his eyes. "Get out Spaz, we will be out of hyperspace soon, I'm sure the captain needs you for something."

Spaz groaned loudly, and then rolled himself off of the bed, stretching a few times before he cracked his back, and walked out of the medbay. Doc shook his head again, and then looked in the mirror…he really wanted some glasses.

As soon as the LAAT/I's took off of the cruiser Angel flew the fighter she and her master shared on their trip to Geonosis, over to the cruiser, passing the LAAT/I that had the captain and his squad mates in them. And she felt something pull at her in the force, however she had to land, and nothing will get her to step foot on the bug infested planet.

* * *

><p>"You must be Master Soo's Padawan, Angel Sada?" asked the admiral.<p>

"Yes, may I ask what's going on?" she asked.

"The first battle of a new war," he said sadly, he walked with angel, showing her around the ship, describing everything, but not at the same time, he respected the fact that she could use the force to see, he had met with a Miralukan before.

Suddenly Angle fell to the floor, as she was struck with a force vision, death, death was everywhere, and it took the admiral's firm hands and strong voice to pull her out of it.

"Are you alright?" he asked again.

"I'll be fine, but I need to go…." And she took a deep breath, "down to the battlefield," she said turning a little pale at the thought of going down there

"Are you sure?" he asked noticing her sudden change in color.

"Yeah, I just don't like bugs," she said softly as she was led over to her fighter. There was a soft chuckle from the other men who was still in the cruiser, she smiled at them, but once she got into the cockpit her expression changed suddenly.

* * *

><p>"Damn their everywhere, Spaz cove me, Doc, how's Drill?" Alex asked, he was trying hard to keep his men alive, but it was nearly impossible, even if they were the second wave.<p>

"He'll be fine, he can still use his legs, but we need to keep him out of the battle," Doc said as he finished wrapping Drill up.

"Damn I thought I was going to live a full life, get married have some kids, teach those kids how to throw grenades, and fire a blaster, fight for the good ol republic," he laughed.

"What the hell did you put in him?" Spaz asked.

"Just a painkiller that's all!" Doc insisted, the other two shook their heads, but concentrated on the battle at hand.

They were outnumbered, and everyman near them were falling, Doc rushed to their sides, trying his hardest to keep them alive, but he was only one man. That was when he saw something from the corner of his eyes. Alex stood up, putting his dc on his back, and pulling out his pistols.

"Stay down," was all he said before he ran out into the thick of the battle, his shots hitting each droid in the head, ending them quick. He dodged whatever shots were aimed at him; he was distracting the droids, so that the others could get out to safety.

He was like a beast, taking down enemy after enemy, then it went wrong, and he fell, the last thing he saw were his brothers running to him. He couldn't hear anything; all he could do was curse at his brothers for being stupid.

* * *

><p>There was a ripple in the force, someone she didn't know had been shot as was fading fast? Fact was, a lot of people were dying, but this one signature made her sad, she was depressed that he was going to die, and Angel hurried her running.<p>

"Angel?"

"Master Soo, am I glad to see you, please help me," she said.

Master Soo followed his Padawan, seeing as she wasn't going to stop running.

"What do you need dear?" he asked.

"I need you to fight off the droids while I drag some of the injured to safety," she said.

"Easy enough, I can't believe you stepped foot on this rock," he snickered.

"Keep it up master and I will leave you here," she said with a mock smile. She was still uneasy about the Bugs.


	3. Heroes

**Living with no regrets**

Chapter 3: heroes.

Doc and the others ran to Alex's position, while Spaz and Kane covered them, but it seemed useless. Doc got Alex's helmet off, and examined the wound, he noticed that his captain was still breathing, his lips moving with unsaid words.

"Don't worry vod, I'll try to keep you alive till we get you real medical help," Doc said as he began digging through his pack, looking for anything to help his fallen brother.

"Damn it, there's no way we are making it out of here alive," Spaz said quietly, but everyone heard him.

"Nice optimism bro," Kane sighed as he took down a droid headed towards them.

"Kane."

"What?"

"Rollies…"

"…Shab," Kane turned around to see that Spaz wasn't kidding; he figured that was lost anyways, might as well go out with a bang right?

Kane stood up and took out the detonators from his belt and sighed, however before he could even activate one, he saw a cloaked figure jump in front of them and somehow push all the droids away. He blinked.

"Jedi?"

Angel had told her master what she felt, and he ran ahead of her to clear the way. Angel ran to keep up, but she wasn't the fittest of people, fact was, was that she was a fat person in a skinny person's body, and running for long periods of time made her sick. However when she puts her mind to it, and forgets how long she has been running there is little effect on her until she stops.

"Come on legs move!" she yelled as she pushed herself.

As master Soo sends the droids away from the small group, Angel slides in nearly falling on her face, but she smiled brightly and dusted herself off.

"Let's get him off this rock shall we?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

The troopers looked at her then nodded their heads. Angel got down on her knees and placed her hands on Alex using the force to stabilize him.

"Wow, he sure is lucky, still alive after a shot like that," she whistled, as Doc finished wrapping Alex's head.

Angel pulled on his arms, pulling him onto her back.

"Ma'am I think we can carry him ourselves," Kane said.

"I know you can, but this way I can continue to keep him alive until we get onto the cruiser," she said turning her head towards them.

"Yeah, that makes sense," Doc said nodding his head.

_When you are about to die people saw your life flashes past your eyes but I guess my life wasn't all that eventful, cause it was over before it began. I saw a few things that I would always hold dear, my mom, man she is going to be so pissed off when I don't call, I wish I could see her one last time, tell her I'm sorry…or something…anything, I wish I could hear her sing again, maybe it would ease the pain in my head, let me die without pain…_

Alex didn't know what to do, trying to wake up would hurt, and trying to sleep would hurt him to, he didn't know why, sleeping never hurt him before. He tried to recall what happened but all he could figure was that he was shot, and shot in such a bad place he was dying. How did he know he was dying? Well, he was seeing visions of his past flash past his eyes as he fades in and out. From the day he could remember, and even before that, him in his little pod, which was probably being used by some other brother, him eating his first solid food, in a half a year! That was when he was adopted by Cath Da, she named him, and took care of him whenever she had the chance, and no one really liked her for it, but for some reason it was in her blood to be motherly. Alex wondered what else he had done with his life, he played a prank on one Kaminoan, he and Spaz did, and they almost got reconditioned for it to, but once again Cath Da saved their skins, and then gave them one heck of a lecture, saying how her life would be empty if they had died, and that they should never do that again. Alex remembered when he met Zero, they hit it off immediately, the only difference between them was that Alex was adopted, and Zero had some tattoo on his back.

"I…..am….the best…" Alex struggled to say as he was laid down on the floor of the LAAT/I, Angel kept him steady with the force, all the while she was moving and rocking with the rest of them as they left the atmosphere, then everything was calm, and the landing onto the ship was also smooth.

"Quickly clear a space, I need room to place him on the stretcher," Angel said calmly. "Doc, get the bacta tank ready for him, he would need to be placed in it ASAP," she said all kindness gone from her face and her voice, replaced by the seriousness, of her job. "I will stabilize him until the machines can take over; I'm needed on the battlefield," she smiled, but you could tell she didn't want to go back there.

"Thank you commander," Drill said with a smile. The men spread out as the stretcher came into view.

Angel lifted her hands, and used to force to gently lift Alex off the floor of the LAAT/I to the stretcher in front of her, she kept her head down as he floated over, his head never dipping. As soon as he was secured Doc and the others rushed to get him to a medbay. Drill was the only one to stay behind. He sat down Next to Angel who was recovering from using the force for such a long period of time.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked.

She took in a deep breath, and held her head. "I…I think so," she tried to smile but she was just in too much pain to force one out. Drill took off his helmet and then his glove, he had noticed how pale she was, and wondered if she was sick, he pressed his bare hand against her forehead then quickly pulled it back staring at his hand, on his fingertips there was a mix of blood and sweat, he looked back at Angel, but she was already headed towards another fighter.

"Wait, you can't go, you're hurt," he called out following her.

"Don't yell, I can hear you fine," she said covering one ear as she staggered forward.

"I wasn't yelling sir," he said, before he watched her fall, he ran to catch her and almost missed. He held her small frame in his arms and looked around. "Damn it, where the hell is everyone?" he asked.

Master Soo had finished up with the battle droids when he felt Angel weaken in the force, and he soon panicked. "I'm sorry baby girl, I have to finish the battle, but don't worry I'll send you help," he said out loud before he contacted the R2 unit that was in his fighter, telling it to go to Angel, and help her out. It responded with a pattern of beeps and then the ship took off.


	4. The beginning of healing

**sorry the chapter took so long to write heh heh, enjoy**

Chapter 4: the beginning of healing

Doc paced the medbay, going from one patient to the next, his main worry was with Lucky, but that problem seemed to have been stabilized, thanks to Angel's help, and now he had to stabilize her as well, which wasn't all that bad when the R2 unit came in with that medication.

"Hey, so any news on our general?" Drill asked.

"I barely have enough time to keep up with what time it is, like hell I know where the general is," Doc scoffed, as he checked another brother's vitals.

"Alright, since you only know what's going on in your field, how many do you think will live?"

"Think, Drill, I know I can save all of them, don't mock my profession," he sighed ending his sentence with his signature cocky grin.

"Alright, then maybe I should leave you alone to do your job?" he asked.

"Yeah, that would be great."

As Drill left the room he took one more look at the bacta tank that held in his captain, he shook his head as the door of med bay closed behind him.

"Where are we headed to next?" he asked as he walked to the admiral.

"We will be making a short stop at Coruscant for relief supplies for Naboo, and then General Soo will be informed on where he would be needed next," Hatch said with a light nod of his head.

"I see," Drill said right before he saluted the man then walked off to his room

Angel sighed deeply as she came to, she didn't open her eyes, but she knew that the florescent lights were on her. She could feel it. Reaching out to the force she began to see what was around her, and then she felt for the force signature that belonged to the clone that she had so desperately tried to save.

_You're alive, _she sighed pressing the feelings of relief and joy to the unconscious man in the bacta tank.

_I don't know how, I thought I was dead, wait who are you? _ Alex asked.

_I'm Angel Sada, and you're lucky you lived this long, _Angel giggled once again.

Alex didn't know how to respond to that, he should have been dead he didn't die, but he could feel something was wrong with him, like his mind was slowly slipping away.

_Your brothers are very worried about you, so, you should live through this so that they won't worry anymore._

Alex laughed he opened his eyes, or at least his soul self, did, he was surrounded by white, and light blue flowers underneath him. He looked around and scratched the back of his head.

"Wondering if you're dead now?" asked a familiar voice.

"Your Angel?" he asked as he walked over to a small girl with long wavy hair and a blindfold on, she was wearing a long dress with a white bow in the back.

"Yes and no," she replied with a light smile. "This is me before my father died," she bent her head down and soon she had grown to look like her current self that was laying on the med bed.

"What's up with the blind fold?" he asked.

"I'm a Miraluka, we don't have eyes," she explained. "And by the way welcome to the force, i think," she folded her arms across her chest and sat down.

Doc didn't sleep, he was too busy monitoring his patients, all of them, his brothers told him to go rest but he didn't listen he couldn't, there was no way he was going to be able to leave his brothers while they were still in their current condition. He sat at his desk in the small isolated corner that was meant for the head medic, and since no one on the ship had as much or more medical training then him, i guess that means that he is the head medic. He tapped on the metal desk with his now ungloved fingers, having dressed correctly for his job when he had time, Doc ran his hands through his hair as he looked through the long list of MIA's and KIA's that was displayed on his data pad, cursing at the large number, that continued to climb, and not all of them were from the 130th, it was all around, brothers who he didn't even know were killed and would never have a memory outside of Kamino. He wondered why he was given the list to begin with, he wasn't the captain, and he wasn't below the captain either, he was just a medic.

"It's not all that bad Doc, i mean at least you did what you could," he said to himself as he laid his head down on the desk, he was really considering going to sleep now that he could feel the strain of taking care of so many people, and sleep was starting to look a lot better than tending to the stable people who were sleeping in their beds.

As his eyes slowly closed and he slowly began to accept the dream he was sure he was going to have, however he heard small whimpers coming from the medbay. He got up and rubbed his eyes as he walked out, everyone that was inside the medbay was now asleep, given their drugs, and checked out as stable, so who could be whimpering?

Doc heard it again, the same whimper, but now louder, and coming from the only female on the ship. Doc walked over to the Jedi padawan and took out a small scanner to check on her vitals, everything was fine. He looked back down at the sleeping girl and noticed something odd, well re-noticed, he had seen it before, but didn't want to remove the blindfold while everyone was still up and crowding around him. This time there was nothing keeping him from looking, from seeing how and where the blood came from. He reached for her blindfold right after she whimpered for the third time.

Biting his lip he pulled the blood stained white blindfold off her face, and gently folded it and hanged it on his belt. He nearly gasped at what he saw, the child had scars reaching from her eyes to her skull, all in wavy vine like patterns, some of it was ripped and bleeding, the old blood had crusted over, but it looked like she was going need a lot more then pain killers and a good night's rest to get her up and running again.

"How the hell did this happen?" he asked her, knowing that she wouldn't be able to respond. He shook his head and sighed, walking quickly to the white cabinets holding all the medical supplies and grabbing a can of spray on bacta he walked over to the sleeping girl once again. He took a long look at her wounds and then sprayed her head with the bacta and of course he wrapped it up in the cloth like gauze, he gently placed her head back down on the pillow and turned around ready to go write some notes, and later, if she is awake, get her to tell him where she got those scares from.

"I see you have taken care of Angel for me," said a slightly deep voice from behind.

Doc turned around ready to pull a fit at the next person who interrupted him, but seeing as it was his Jedi General, he had to hold his tongue and be nice.

"Yes sir, i have indeed taken care of her, even forced her to take the pills you had sent with the R2 unit that came in on your ship."

"I must thank you; i was worried my R2 wasn't going to make it in time,"  
>"No worries sir, we pride ourselves in our speed, so even if he did arrive a little late, I'm more then positive that she would have taken the medication in time," he beamed. Doc watched the Jedi, a question forming within his mind but he figured it would be rude to voice it, heck he was the head medic he needs to know what's wrong, and why all the time. "Sir i have a question," he started.<p>

Master Soo gave Doc an amused smile and nodded his head. "I might have an answer," he replied.

Doc smiled, _hah hah, this is important,_ he thought. "Well sir, i was wondering if you knew about the commander's medical condition and if you can share them with me," he said.

Soo seemed to be a little uneasy about the question; his face became hard and almost uncaring towards Doc, his dark brown eyes becoming black marbles in his pale face.

"i don't think knowing will solve anything, if anything weird happens, just contact me, there is no need for you to know anything about her," he said emotionlessly before he walked past Doc and headed to Angel, he stared into her face, a part of him upset seeing that she wasn't wearing her blindfold, but looking at the bandages wrapped around her small head he sighed and smiled a little.

"You saw the scares," he said, not really asking, just stating the obvious.

"Yes sir, i had noticed them when she was carried to the med bay, and then once again when she was whimpering a moment ago," he replied.

Soo nodded his head and sighed, "I see, well then," he paused taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly he turned his head towards Doc. "tell me, what you know about the Miralukan race?" he asked.

Doc raised an eyebrow in curiosity, and then closed his eyes wondering if he had even heard about the race, and if he did what information was given to him about them. When he opened his eyes he saw that the General was staring at him, waiting for his answer.

"i don't remember completely, but if I'm correct, the Miraluka are a race of force sensitive who had almost died out a long time ago," he said scratching his head with his finger.

"Good, well, the Miraluka don't have eyes, that's why they are force sensitive, to see where they are going, the race was almost killed, and those who weren't on their main planet or on the colony was spared, now Angel is Miralukan, she was born without eyes, but, when she was younger, a group of scientist took her and gave her eyes against her will, that is where the majority of her scares come from, and that is all i am allowed to say," he sighed, then walked over to Doc, he placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"She doesn't want anyone to know her past?"

Soo nodded his head. "She will tell you when she believes she can trust you," and with that said he left the room.


	5. With a little help

Chapter 5: with a little help

When she woke up all she could think about were food, and where her master was, Soo ran to the med bay, embracing the sixteen year old, holding onto her as if he let go she would go back to a coma. Angel giggled and hugged him back, and if Doc saw right, she cried a little. When she let go, she tilted her head down and held onto her stomach.

"I'm hungry," she sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll get you something to eat," Soo smiled as he hugged her one last time then left the room to go get food.

Angel got up and walked to the bacta tank in front of her she frowned and moved her head so that she was facing Doc, and he had to admit that that was a little freaky.

"How long will he be in here?" she asked, even though her blindfold was gone, she still didn't open her eyes.

"We honestly don't know, commander, we hope that he will be healed fully by the end of the week, but anything could happen during the healing process," he explained he placed his hand on her shoulder and tried to smile reassuringly.

"Oh, I see."

* * *

><p>Lucky was once again in the white field of pastel flowers, he didn't know if he was taken there, or if he was really close to dying, and at the moment he couldn't really care. He would just sit on the floor and wait.<p>

"What the hell am i supposed to do while i wait for someone to make a decision?" he asked as he fell back, letting out an annoyed sigh as he looked up.

"Maybe i could go back and figure out what went wrong in that battle, or maybe i could relive my younger years…" Lucky rolled over on his side and started picking at the flowers. "This place is too peaceful for my tastes," he huffed.

_"I'm sorry, but it's a lot safer than having you where you were before, you shouldn't relive horrible events like that, it could do more damage to you while you heal, then if you were here," _Angel's voice came in, Lucky couldn't see her, but she did everything she could to at least talk to him.

"What do you mean, i was always here…"

_"No you weren't, i pulled you here, you were in Geonosis, reliving you death constantly, but besides that, you are healing fine, i won't be able to stay and keep you company, i have to go do…Jedi things i guess, but I'll come and try to see you often, without causing myself any pain," _Angel giggled, she decided to use a little force healing so that he would heal faster. But sadly she couldn't do much.

* * *

><p>Doc stared at Angel while she silently stood in front of the bacta tank, she had one hand placed on the glass of the tank, and he could see the scars on her head, the ones that wasn't covered by her long bangs. Those scars throbbed as she used her force powers, it was a sad thing to see, and it was also disgusting. It looked like she wasn't even breathing, and he found that he was also holding his breath.<p>

"Can i have my blindfold back?" she asked turning her head towards him.

Doc paused for a moment, lost in thought, he had to remind himself to breath sadly, and then he nodded his head. "Yes, I'm sorry, i forgot that you were wearing one, you might want to wash this one first though," he said with an apologetic look, as if it was his fault that her blood was on it.

"Oh, well, alright, do you know where i can go get this thing washed?" she asked as she took the blindfold into her small hands and turned it over, she couldn't see the blood on them, she could barely see what was in front of her, after the force healing, and her fainting, she was still recovering from fainting.

"Yes, if you like, i can take it for you," Doc smiled.

"No, that's alright, i would like to do that myself," she smiled warmly, and then walked towards the door.

Master Soo walked into the room, and nearly bumped into Angel, he stopped himself, so that he wouldn't spill the tray of food he had collected for her.

"I'm sorry master i didn't see that you were coming," she said with a small bow of the head.

"It's alright Angel, but if you couldn't see, then you need to lay down, and regain your strength, so that you can see," Soo said kindly, he gave her a gentle shove towards the med bed, and continued to push her until she was sitting down on top of the stiff bed. He placed the tray next to her, and started to find something on it that she would like to eat first, however half of the food was bland, and to be quite honest it was for him, he would never feed Angel something that had no taste, she was used to eating poor food but even that had some kind of taste to it.

"Here, try this, i don't know what it is, but it smelled good," he smiled.

Angel sniffed it, it did smell, good, but how did it taste? She reached out to grab the fork, but missed it by an inch, she sighed. "Today just isn't my day, is it?" she asked looking down at her hands.

"Your still recovering from over using the force, you'll be back to normal in no time, until then, I'll feed you," he said with a reassuring smile.

Angel sighed, she hated the fact that she was being hand fed, but she listened and opened her mouth ready for the food to enter.

* * *

><p>Drill was lying in his bunk, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the moment of peace they had until they landed on Coruscant and then they would need to go and help load, or whatever it was that their general would have them do while they wait for the Jedi to return to the ship. He liked the quiet of the ship, nothing really noisy except for the sturdy humming of the engines, but even that was muffled to a soft whisper in his bunk room. The only noises he could probably hear, was if the tapping of the booted footsteps of his brothers walking past his room. Drill came to the conclusion that it was irritating, yes he had always loved peace and quiet, but it was nothing like Kamino, with her constant storms, and the rain tapping on the window, and the cold metal roofs of the cloning facilities. Before he would tell his brothers that he couldn't wait to get off Kamino, to see the sun, to sleep without listening to the waves of the ocean, the patter of the rain, or the clapping of the constant thunder and lightning storms, but now, now he would love to be back in his bed, to hear his brothers teasing him, and the others, heck to go through the simulation training again.<p>

"I guess I'm a little home sick," he chuckled to himself.

"That makes two of us," came in an identical voice from Drill's left.

He opened his eyes and stared at the brother in the other bunk. "Kane, i was wondering when your lazy shebs would be here," Drill smirked.

"Don't mistake me for yourself vod, you're the lazy one," Kane countered with a wicked smile. "On the other hand, it looks like the captain is in full recovery, at least we all hope so, and he has been healing faster than Doc thought was possible."

Drill thought about that for a moment and smiled, "I bet that it's that Jedi, they have been very helpful since they got here, heck even before they got here."

"Yeah, well, besides that, any news on what we are doing after Coruscant?" Kane asked, but he knew the answer, he knew his brother had no idea, just like how he had no idea.

"No, but whatever it is, you can bet that there will be a bunch of shiny tinnies waiting for us on the surface," Drill sighed rolling over onto his side so that he could talk to his brother in a more comfortable position.

"That's a damn given," Kane rolled his eyes, and then the two men started to laugh. It was good to laugh, it was normal to laugh. "Our commander really did faint huh?" he asked.

Drill closed his eyes, he didn't want to think about that again, it was scary the first time, and very confusing, the scary thing about it was that he had always thought that the Jedi were some super strong people who can do miracles and save people, heroes, unbeatable, the champions of the republic, then he saw her fall, pass out for no reason at all.

"Yeah, she did, i don't know why, but she was in so much pain, it was like she got suddenly sick, and it was so bad she passed out, or something," he paused. "Kane you were there too, did she get hit in the before we got to safety?"

There was another long pause as Kane thought about it, he wondered why his brother would ask something like that, then remembered what he had heard from Doc, how he found blood on the edge of her white blindfold. "No, she wasn't hit by anything, not that i could see, and if she was, then we didn't do our jobs well now did we?" he asked.

"Yeah you're right, but if she wasn't hit, then why was she bleeding?" Drill asked.

"Look, I don't have all the answers, but what i do know, is that she gave her all to save the captain, even if he doesn't pull through, we can at least thank her for her efforts for trying," Kane replied a little too quickly if Drill could say so.

"No one said you did, and, i know, we won't be able to…i would just like to know why she was bleeding," Drill sighed, he lifted up his hand and stared at it, it was like he couldn't get rid of the blood no matter what, it was the shock of seeing such a strong voiced woman fall in an instant, it was the fact that he had to carry her all the way to the med bay just to be shoved out without knowing what was going on.

"Ask Doc."

Drill sighed again, asking Doc was like taking a swim in the oceans of Kamino, you just don't do it "you're crazy, I'm not doing that, what so i could get my head chewed off?"

"Well it would get you the answer you are looking for, more or less," Kane shrugged. "It's that or you go and practice with Spaz."

"Why the hell would i want to practice with Spaz?" Drill demanded. "Do you want me to go to the medbay as well?" he demanded.

"Well, you will be able to see if the commander and captain are okay," Kane smirked.

Drill didn't say anything he sighed deeply and sat up, his brother was right, there was really only two ways to get the info he needed, either risk getting attacked by the medic, or get injured by Spaz, and no it wasn't because Spaz was a lousy shot, it was because Spaz tended to express his anger towards you in a physical way, one that normally involves a blaster. Why hasn't Spaz been kicked out, or killed by the Kaminoans yet you ask? Well that's simple, he is very good at acting, and Cath Da is far too nice for her own good.

"Yeah, i think I'll talk to Spaz," Drill finally spoke up as he jumped out of bed and walked to the open door of their room.

"Deciding to take the easy way out?" Kane asked smugly.

"Easy way? No I'm taking the only way," Drill replied with a light smile before he left the room.


	6. Waiting sucks!

((okay sorry this is late, also, Doc isn't Lucky's hatchmate, Spaz is even though their numbers are far apart lol if i haven't posted what Drill's number is, i really want it to be CT-1337))

Chapter 6: waiting sucks.

_The children around Lucky groaned as he was forced to stop telling his story, his wife was already getting upset with how late he was keeping the kids up, and she knew that there was going to be a big day tomorrow morning, even if it was with the elders. Classes would still go as it was scheduled. Lucky smiled, kissing the blue Twi'Lek on the cheek, and then helped carried his little ones to their apartment. He looked towards the palace; his little sister was walking around in there, alongside her husband and kids. He smiled, remembering the past, there was still so much left to tell._

Kane decided that five minutes of wait time was more than enough for Drill to piss off Spaz. He walked towards the med bay, and smiled as he heard the regular banter Between Doc and Drill.

"Knock knock, what happened here?" Kane smirked.

Doc groaned and stood up after he gave Drill another smack across his arm.

"What do you think? Bright one over there decided to piss off Spaz," Doc hissed. "Keep it quick, I still have other's to tend to, and as soon as the swelling goes down take his shebs to his room!" Doc yelled throwing his hands into the air.

"Right, well, how's the captain?" Kane asked.

"Oh! And the little healer, how's she doing?" Drill added, pushing himself up with his good arm.

Doc sighed, he had figured out what his brothers had done, and now there was no way he could rid himself of them.

"The captain will be checked regularly, then let out after a week in the tank, as for Angel, the little healer, she is resting over there, talk to her when she wakes up," He waved his hand dismissing their conversation, before moving on to the other injured brothers.

Drill and Kane looked at each other then smiled. Drill pushed himself off of the bed and began walking towards Angel.

"Hey, maybe we should see the captain first," Kane offered,

"He's unconscious, and in a tank of blue gel, yeah, I think I'll talk to someone a little more responsive," Drill explained.

Kane rolled his eyes, but followed his brother anyways. They sat next to each other, by her bedside wondering if she was awake.

"Maybe you should poke her," Kane offered.

"No way, she's a Jedi what if she freaks out and chokes me with the force or something?" Drill protested.

Angel giggled; the two troopers looked down at her with shock and confusion. She stopped giggling shifting awkwardly to her side.

"Oh?" Drill smiled.

"Looks like the little healer thinks your funny vod," Kane teased.

Angel sat up, "vod?" she asked tilting her head to the side a bit. "I swear I heard that before," she said softly, thinking about where she could have possibly have heard that from.

"It means brother in Mando'a, commander," Kane explained.

Angel nodded her head; she didn't like being given a title she didn't earn. "Oh, okay, but I still don't know where I had heard it from," she frowned.

Drill smiled warmly at her, he placed his hand on her shoulder. "No worries ad'ika, do you like Mando'a?" he asked sweetly.

Kane bopped Drill on his arm. "Are you insane calling a Jedi that?" He hissed between his teeth.

"I'll tell you why later," Drill hissed back.

Angel thought about what Drill asked, "Yes, I like how it sounds, I would love to learn how to speak it," she smiled at them.

"Then I'll teach you, while you here, a little thanks for saving the captain," Drill beamed.

Kane sighed, then leaned back in his chair, and decided to stare at the white tiles. Smiling slightly as he heard his brother and commander giggle. Drill started with numbers, which was where their trainer started with.

"Angel, why don't you open your eyes?" Drill asked.

Angel frowned, her eyes wasn't a topic she liked talking about. "Because I don't have any," she sighed touching her eyelids with her index and middle fingers.

Drill smiled then pulled her hands away from her face. "Your lying little one, I can see you have eyes, you just don't use them."

Angel blushed, her already dark cheeks turning darker. Drill thought it was cute.

"Hey vod, Angel is almost as dark as us!" he chuckled making her blush more.

"Don't be such a…hey, you're right, heck she could pass as our sister if we weren't clones," Kane laughed.

"Yeah, I was just thinking that," Drill breathed.

For clones, Drill and Kane were, like most of the others in Sigma squad, were classified as 'Extremely creative, and few willed, but strict when it comes to orders and duty,' also barely passing, but who was reading about them?

Angel giggled some more, then suddenly passed out. This caused Drill and Kane to freak out, wondering that they had done to cause their commander to faint like that.

"Doc!" Kane yelled.

Drill checked her pulse it was weak but there, however her breathing had stopped. "Osik! Doc! She isn't breathing!" Drill yelled over his shoulder.

Doc came racing in with a syringe filled with a light blue fluid. He tilted Angel's head to the side, and injected her in the neck.

Angel's eyes shot open, her eyes diluted to a light blue and red. She then shut them again, Doc pulled out another syringe just in case. He didn't need it, and everyone breathed when they heard Angel gasp for air.

"Is…is she going to be alright?" Drill asked, already feeling a bit protective of the young girl.

"Yeah, she's got a serious illness, it will kill her, but for now we can stop it from getting worse," Doc said sadly, but he was holding back on the details. He got up before his brothers got wise to it, and walked away.

"That would explain the blood," Kane nodded his head.

"Poor ad'ika," Drill breathed bowing his head, "she's sick, yet she fights," he added.

Kane sighed and pulled his brother up, "she has a duty, just like us, and we need to get to them." He started. "It sounds like the ship is ready to land," he smiled reassuringly, then led his brother out of the med bay.


	7. Onto Coruscant!

Chapter 7: Onto Coruscant!

Angel was wide awake by the time her master came to see her; she smiled up at him and giggled.

"Good morning master Soo," she beamed.

"How are you feeling today?" Soo asked.

"I'm okay, the headache is gone, and how is the captain?" she asked.

"He's recovering, but it will be a long time before he could get out," Soo replied, he saw the frown on his padawan's face. "He is lucky though, you got to him right on time."

Angel nodded her head then slid from the bed, "So what will we do today?" she asked.

"We are going to the jedi temple, well, I am, you will see to the troopers who are joining this ship," Soo explained.

"Oh, alright then master," She said trying to hide her disappointment. She had wanted to see the jedi temple herself, and she knew other people would be more suited to seeing the new members, but she trusted her master knew best and didn't argue. "I'll see you soon then," she added.

Soo watched as his young padawan make her way out of the room; he couldn't help but feel a little scared. He didn't know if she was going to be okay, and the thought of her fainting because of her illness worried him even more. Angel looked well enough though, and he trusted the force to protect her and keep her well.

"Ah, Angel…"

"Yes master?"

"Be careful," Soo smiled.

"I will, I promise I won't trip over my own two feet," she chuckled.

Soo nodded his head and pulled his cloak closer together. He walked out of the med bay and headed to the shuttles with his young padawan by his side. He could feel that Angel wasn't happy with the arrangements, and he couldn't blame her. She wanted to go see the temple, to go out and do more. He didn't have the heart to tell her that she wasn't his padawan that she wasn't a padawan at all. He had lied to her, to keep himself from falling closer to the dark side then what was acceptable in his standards. All because he wanted to keep a promise to his old master, a promise he made the day before master Sada died.

"Angel remember, be on your best behavior, and no sneaking out," he said looking down at the Miriluka.

Angel turned her head towards him. "Yes master, I know," she replied puffing out her cheeks to express her irritation of being told the same thing over and over.

"I just want to be sure Angel; last time you said you would behave I ended up apologizing to the doctor, and paying for his replacement droid."

"Are you taking me to the doctors?" Angel asked crossing her arms.

"Well, no, but…"

"Then you have nothing to worry about master," she said rather proud of herself.

Soo sighed, it didn't put his mind at ease, but at least he could go on to the jedi temple without much worry. He got on the shuttle, looking back at Angel as the doors closed in front of him. Angel stood there, just watching as her master's ship took off, as soon as it was out of the cruiser she spun around on her heals and skipped off to the med bay where she would converse with Alex until the shuttle with the soldiers who would merge in with the rest of the 130th would arrive.

The tank was void of the clone captain, and a pang of fear rushed through her. She ran to the tank, and then looked around behind her, surly her new-found friend was okay and resting somewhere nearby.

Doc walked in from his makeshift office his hand in his pockets. He saw Angel frantically looking everywhere for Alex. He cleared his throat to get her attention, when her head popped up from under one of the beds, he pointed to the curtain enclosed area.

"Be careful, and quite, he'll be put back in soon, but right now, we are letting his skin breath," Doc explained.

Angel tilted her head to the side, unsure of what to say, she settled on a soft smile and quiet thank you.

"He is lucky you know, I'm surprised he's still alive, that shot to the head should have killed him instantly," Doc said. "Thank you for saving him commander."

Angel smiled at him, "I haven't saved him yet, I just kept him alive until you could do all the real work, and you're really good at it," she said laying a hand on his shoulder.

Doc looked down at the child, his hand went to her arm, defensively, his mind had registered her action as an attack. Luckly he caught it in time before he did something he would later regret.

"Thank you Commander, but like I said, if it wasn't for you and your force abilities, nothing i do would have saved him."

She nodded her head, "I'll...I'll be seeing him now," she said awkwardly as she wasn't used to talk to people for anything longer than a simple greeting.

Doc gave a salute then walked off to the mess, he needed something to eat before he went back to his medbay.

Angel pushed past the curtain that separated Alex from everyone else. She found a chair and happily took it, sitting on it and giving herself one spin before she leaned on the bed. She was sure not to cause any harm to the clone captain in the process.

"Hey, it's been a while huh? hmm, so I should probably tell you whats going on," She started her head turned towards his face.

Alex didn't respond to her, but he didn't need to physically, she could feel that he was responsive, that he knew she was there.

"Well, we are getting replacement troops, and Master Soo decided to leave me here while he's off doing his errands at the jedi temple," her disappointment at the situation was clear in her voice. "I really want to see the temple, I haven't seen it since it was..." she paused for a moment. "I've never seen the temple."

There was a long pause and she frowned. "I wasn't a youngling like the rest of them, I was taught by my father, and he let master Soo take over my training after...after he disappeared."

Angel sighed deeply and rested her head on what little space there was on the bed.

"maybe you'll take me places when your well...of course after the war."

To anyone else who was just passing by it seemed like she was speaking to herself. However that was not the case, the link she formed between Alex and her self-made it possible to talk to him without really speaking...she just didn't like the silence, silence was always bad.

She sighed again, seeing as it was probably time to head back down to the docking bay to greet the new comers. Angel pushed herself away from the bed and headed down to the lift to take her to her destination.


End file.
